This invention relates to a fireplace ash removal system. More particularly, it refers to a vacuum unit used to suck ash through a pipe from a residence fireplace to a container located outside the residence.
It is common for a residence to contain one or more fireplaces for the pleasure of their occupants. Unfortunately, the ash, produced by wood burning fireplaces which are the most popular, causes a nuisance problem in disposal. A motor driven auger as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,680 can drive the ash down to a pit located below the grate. The ash still has to be eventually removed from the ash pit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,848, a basementless house has an ash removal system in which an auger extends under a floor to an ash removal pit at a side of a house. Although these systems assist in the disposal of ash, they still require the householder to deal with ash disposal. A system is needed which will remove ash without the need for further handling by the householder.